Anything For You, Prince! Sacred Stone Stories!
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: DISCONTINUED) Naruto gila, ia pangeran yang frustasi. Ia yang ingin menyelamatkan dunia dihadapkan dengan kenyataan tersulit karena harus membunuh Sasuke yang tubuhnya diambil alih oleh raja kegelapan. /Demi Tuhan aku mencintaimu Sasuke/ Bunuh aku Naruto, demi negrimu, demi rakyatmu./ 3 sacred stones bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke?/ Pada akhirnya aku tetap mati kan? SasuNaru, ItaKyuu
1. Chapter 1

**ANYTHING FOR YOU MY PRINCE!**

**HALLLLOOOOOO! NAY BAWA FIC BARU LAGI! JEDUAK! #ditendang minna.**

**Gak tahu kenapa nih lagi seneng bikin fic baru. Masih ada dua lagi yg udah ada part 1 nya. Betewe, buat Oh My Barbie Nay gak lanjut lagi ya. Peminatnya paling dikit sih. Hehehe!**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari game favorit Nay, namanya fire emblem secred stones. Cuma, Erikanya kan cewek, Nay ganti jadi cowok. Siapa lagi orangnya kalo bukan Naruto? Cuma alurnya Nay ubah total dan yg pasti ini itu YAOI tapi ada straightnya juga. Semoga yg ini dapat sambutan bagus dari kalian. Happy reading all!**

**Summary : Dunia dikuasai oleh Orochimaru, sang ilmuwan dan penyihir gila yang berasal dari kegelapan/ Naruto, pangeran yang berusaha menyelamatkan dunia dan kedua saudaranya dibantu Sasuke sang panglima perang. Kyuubi Putra mahkota yang berusaha mencari Naruto dan Ino dikawal Itachi. Lalu, kenapa Ino begitu dilindungi oleh Pegasus yang ia beri nama Sai? Mampukah mereka bertemu dan mengalahkan Orochimaru?**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Rating : T-M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyu, SaiIno**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, alur kecepetan, YAOI, Straight! Yang gak suka YAOI jauh-jauh deh daripada entar kalian muntah**

**NO LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMER!**

**Saran dan kritik dengan bahasa sopan diterima. Yang gak suka and ngeflame itu artinya BUTA GAK BACA OPENING!**

**Stage 1**

"Aku bodoh!" seorang pemuda pirang terdiam memeluk lutut di sebuah sudut ruangan pengap yang gelap. Memeluk belakang kepalanya yang ia benamkan di antara lutut. Terus memaki diri yang serasa tidak berguna untuk melindungi keluarganya. Pangeran yang tidak berguna, andai saja ia sekuat kakaknya, sang putra mahkota, tentu saja hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

Melihat kedua orangtuamu dibunuh di depan matamu sendiri, tanpa bisa melakukan perlawanan yang berarti. Kalau saja bisa, si pirang itu lebih memilih buta dan gila. Telinganya terus berdengung mendengar jeritan sang ibunda tercinta saat meregang nyawa. Serta kata-kata ayahnya yang memintanya mencari sang kakak yang tiba-tiba hilang entah ke mana? Lalu adik perempuannya yang kini di penjara oleh si penyihir gila yang dijaga banyak zombie dan monster ciptaan sang penyihir.

"Aku lemah!" sekali lagi pemuda pirang itu memaki dirinya sendiri. Air matanya terus menetes mengungkapkan segala rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya. Rasa kecewa karena sosoknya yang begitu lemah. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa menyelamatkan kedua keluarganya yang tersisa? Jika cara untuk keluar dari penjara bawah tanah ini saja ia tidak bisa?

"Lebih baik aku mati saja!"

"Hentikan Pangeran!" akhirnya sang pengawal setia yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam menatap sang pangeran frustasi bersuara. Ia yang sedang berusaha mengumpulkan cakranya agar kembali pulih itu menatap sosok pirang di depannya sengit. Sang panglima hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kesakitan yang ditanggung pemuda yang usianya tiga tahun di bawahnya itu. Mengerti atas goncangan jiwa yang menghantam telak pemuda pirang yang biasanya selalu ceria. Ia pun mengalami hal yang sama, sang ayah tidak diketahui keberadaannya, dan sang ibu dibunuh dengan cara keji oleh salah satu zombie. Menyedihkan, kehadiran Orochimaru yang awalnya begitu memikat hati sang raja karena kelihaian kata-katanya itu kini berbalik dan menghancurkan kedamaian yang selama ini terjaga.

"Aku akan membantumu keluar dari tempat ini, tapi bersabarlah, tunggu cakraku pulih. Kita akan menyelamatkan Putra mahkota dan Hime, aku berjanji padamu." Sang panglima yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan memegang bahunya, berusaha meyakinkan sang pangeran bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke berjongkok lalu mengelus surai pirang itu lembut. Tidak tega terus-menerus melihatnya bersedih.

"Kapan? Sudah dua minggu kita dikurung di sini." Naruto –sang pangeran- akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke sendu. Mata sebiru langit yang samar-samar masih bisa dilihat Sasuke itu tampak meredup kehilangan cahaya. Membuat hati Sasuke mencelos nyeri.

"Besok, besok aku bisa menggunakan kembali kusanagi. Jadi tenanglah, akan kupastikan kita akan baik-baik saja." Sasuke tersenyum menenangkan. Benar-benar senyuman yang tak pernah bisa ia tunjukkan. Senyuman seseorang yang amat begitu ingin melindungi orang yang ia cintai. Eh?

Cinta?

Benarkah?

Bukan kah ini hanya perasaan iba?

Tapi…

Benarkah hanya sebatas iba?

Atau ini pengabdiannya sebagai salah satu ajudan istana yang harus melindungi keluarga kerajaan dengan taruhan nyawa?

Tapi… benarkah tidak ada perasaan lain yang terselubung dalam niat suci sang panglima?

"Aku akan memastikan kau baik-baik saja, sekalipun aku harus kehilangan nyawa." Tanpa sadar, hati sang panglima yang sekeras baja itu mengucapkan sumpah mati yang begitu menuntut. Menuntutnya untuk memenuhi segala ucapan yang akan ia buktikan secara nyata. Sumpah mati yang sudah menjadi tekadnya sejak pertama kali melihat sang pangeran tercinta. Pangeran yang menjadi salah satu kebanggaan kerajaan konoha karena begitu peduli pada rakyatnya.

"Aku mohon bantuanmu untuk menaikkan levelku, Sasuke…" pinta Naruto lirih. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya lalu sekelebat cahaya biru meliputi tangan kanannya, membuat mata Sasuke membola saat melihat sebuah pedang mendadak muncul di tangan sang pangeran yang tidak terlalu tahu cara berkelahi. Pedang itu adalah pedang yang ayahnya –Namikaze Minato- buat dari tulang pangeran itu sendiri.

"Mungkin, ini memang saatnya!" Naruto menatap pedang di tangan kanannya itu sayu, air matanya menetes deras. "Aku akan menyelamatkan Kyuu-nii dan Ino, Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku janji. Aku akan membuat Orochimaru menyesal karena sudah pernah hidup di dunia." Naruto mengernyit sedih. Sedih karena ia sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan kemampuannya. Tapi untuk sekarang ini, ia akan berusaha. Yah! Ia akan berusaha menaikkan levelnya lalu kembali ke istana.

"Aku akan membantumu!" Sasuke ikut berjanji. Ia yang memang sudah mencapai master level dan kini mengulang dari level satu untuk mencapai double master level mulai saat ini akan menjadi guru Naruto. Yah! Ia akan membiarkan Naruto bertarung dan mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya agar level Naruto naik dengan cepat. Lagipula, untuk merubah level seorang pangeran dibutuhkan alat yang tidak biasa. Selama menjelajah mereka juga harus mencari alat itu.

"Arigatou Sasuke, arigatou!" kata Naruto lirih, begitu menyakiti sanubari sang panglima. Pangerannya begitu rapuh dan tak berdaya. Pangerannya begitu shock dan trauma. Tapi… ini baru awal, ini bahkan sama sekali belum memulai cerita ini. Dan mereka… tidak boleh mati sebelum semuanya berakhir.

Yah! Permainan game ini… baru mereka mulai!

"Bertahanlah Pangeran!" Itachi tampak sibuk mengobati luka Kyuubi, ia menyerahkan satu botol vulnary yang langsung diteguk habis oleh Kyuubi. Hampir saja nyawanya melayang, ia yang begitu marah saat tahu keluarganya dibantai oleh Orochimaru, menyerang musuh-musuhnya tanpa perhitungan. Astaga! Kalau saja tidak ada Itachi, Kakashi, Kiba, dan Kabuto, sudah pasti Kyuubi akan mati.

"Naruto… Ino… bagaimana dengan mereka?" Tanya Kyuubi saat berusaha duduk dibantu oleh Itachi. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di sebuah gua tengah hutan. Hujan deras membuat musuh-musuh mereka mundur kembali ke tempat berjaga. Itachi menatap Kyuubi prihatin, ia tidak tega melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuubi yang begitu terluka. Ia ingin menenangkan Kyuubi dengan mengatakan bahwa kedua adiknya pasti baik-baik saja, tapi… ia sendiri tidak yakin akan hal itu.

"Putra mahkota macam apa aku ini?" Kyuubi tertawa miris. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang tadi diperban Itachi lalu menangis sesenggukkan. "Aku tidak berguna."

"Hentikan itu Pangeran!" bentak Kakashi. Seorang penasihat termasuk salah satu orang kepercayaan Kyuubi. Ia menghampiri Kyuubi lalu mengguncangkan bahu pangeran itu keras. Mencengkeramnya tanpa ampun. Kakashi yang menjadi guru beladiri Kyuubi menatap anak didiknya itu sengit. Seolah tidak peduli bahwa Kyuubi adalah sang putra mahkota yang kini seharusnya sudah menjadi raja. Yah! Raja Minato sudah mati, dan sudah seharusnya Kyuubi naik tahta.

"Bagaimana caramu hendak melindungi keluargamu jika kau selemah ini?" bentak Kakashi seolah tidak mengerti perasaan Kyuubi. Kakashi menghela napas saat melihat Kyuubi terdiam tak menjawab. Mata merah Kyuubi tampak begitu redup dan menunjukkan sorot kecewa. Melihat itu Kakashi menjadi tidak tega. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu menarik kepala sang putra mahkota yang sudah ia anggap keluarga itu ke dalam pelukannya. Berusaha membuat tubuh yang kini rapuh itu tenang. "Pangeran Naruto dan Ino Hime baik-baik saja."

"Mereka ada di penjara yang berbeda, itu kata Pak Kun." Kakashi menjelaskan apa yang disampaikan oleh anjing ninjanya. Mendengar itu Kyuubi mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah. Setidaknya kedua adiknya masih hidup, dan Kyuubi akan melakukan apa pun untuk keselamatan mereka.

"Terima kasih Kami-sama…" Kyuubi bergumam lirih. "Terima kasih."

Sasuke mengaktifkan saringannya, matanya berubah merah dengan tiga titik koma. Pedang kusanagi yang digenggam tangan kanannya kini diliputi kilatan-kilatan petir. Ini saatnya, ini sudah waktunya ia dan Naruto keluar dari penjara menjijikkan ini. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke memotong dua besi-besi yang menahan kebebasan mereka itu dengan pedangnya. Besi yang sudah dilapisi cakra kuat untuk mengantisipasi jika sang panglima dan pangeran berusaha melarikan diri.

"Chidori!"

BLAAAAR!

Beberapa pengawal yang hendak menyerang Sasuke terbang begitu Sasuke mengeluarkan salah satu jurus andalannya. Mereka menghilang lalu lenyap tak berbekas. Sasuke yang masih mengaktifkan mode saringannya itu menoleh menatap Naruto yang terdiam mematung di belakangnya menatap horror.

Gila! Ia tahu Sasuke itu panglima perang andalan kerajaan, sama seperti Itachi yang tingkatnya sedikit di atas Sasuke dan selalu bersama Kyuubi. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah memperkirakan sekuat apa sang Uchiha bungsu itu?

"Ayo, kita mulai latihan, Pangeran…" Sasuke menyeringai. Membuat Naruto menelan ludah ngeri. Ragu-ragu Naruto berjalan mendahului Sasuke, ia mencengkeram pedang di tangannya erat. Bukan waktunya untuk takut. Yah! Ini bukan waktunya ia takut jika nyawanya akan melayang karena tanpa bertarung pun nasibnya mungkin akan sama.

Setidaknya, ia akan berusaha. Yah! Dia akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Ia akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya, dan ia… akan berusaha untuk membalas dendam pada Orochimaru yang sudah tega menghilangkan nyawa banyak orang hanya untuk obsesinya yang ingin menjadi penguasa.

"Ayo pergi!" Naruto berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap diikuti Sasuke. Beberapa penjaga yang melihat mereka langsung menyerang, dengan mudah Sasuke melawan mereka namun tidak dibunuhnya. Dibiarkannya para penjaga itu tetap hidup untuk dibantai Naruto.

Naruto menusukkan pedangnya pada penjaga yang menghampirinya, membuat penjaga itu menjerit lalu kehilangan nyawa. Meski tampak sekali baru belajar dan agak ragu-ragu, tapi Naruto berhasil melenyapkan musuh-musuhnya dan menaikkan levelnya ke level dua. Dan itu sedikit membuat Sasuke bangga.

"Kau butuh ini?" Sasuke menyodorkan vulnary pada Naruto saat mereka berjalan berdua menyusuri hutan. Vulnary itu dicuri Sasuke dari para penjaga yang tadi menyerangnya. Naruto yang PH-nya sudah tinggal setengah menoleh lalu menggeleng.

"Aku adalah seorang pangeran, dan sekalipun aku masih level dua, tapi aku tidak selemah itu Sasuke." Naruto menerima vulnary yang disodorkan Sasuke tapi tidak meminumnya. Ia hanya menyimpannya di salah satu sakunya dan kembali meluruskan pandangannya.

"Aku tahu itu, hanya saja berjaga-jaga agar kau tidak lengah. Kau tampak lelah." Sasuke berkata khawatir. Kesal juga dia pada pangerannya yang begitu keras kepala. Apa susahnya sih minum vulnary?

"Kita butuh ini untuk stage 2. Kudengar, di tempat itu penjaganya lebih kuat lagi. Jadi jangan buang-buang benda berharga ini hanya untuk mengobati luka kecil yang tak seberapa. Di sana, kita pasti lebih membutuhkannya."

Naruto yang memang sudah sangat tahu bahwa tadi itu ia dipenjara di kawasan yang paling lemah penjagaannya itu tersenyum miris. Menghadapi orang-orang Orochimaru yang lemah saja ia sudah sangat kewalahan seperti ini. Apalagi melawan Orochimaru?

"Tenanglah, seiring berjalannya waktu, kau pasti akan bertambah kuat. Untuk pertama, yang tadi di mataku sudah cukup hebat!" Sasuke yang sudah mulai bisa menebak jalan pikiran Naruto tersenyum tipis. Berusaha memberi support pada sang pangeran yang begitu terlihat kecewa. "Bersemangatlah! Aku ingin melihatmu yang seperti biasanya."

Mendengar itu, pelan-pelan, Naruto tersenyum tipis. Yah! Tidak ada gunanya terlalu banyak berpikir, itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Naruto harus percaya pada kemampuannya sendiri, ia tidak boleh kalah dan lemah hanya karena awal sebuah permainan sinting sang author yang kini dijalaninya. Ah… tiba-tiba semangat Naruto tersulut kembali ia mengacungkan pedangnya ke atas lalu bersorak semangat.

"Yosh, Kyuu-nii, Ino-chan, aku akan menyelamatkan kalian. AKU BERJANJI!" Naruto berteriak seperti orang sinting. Membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar tersenyum dan membuat hatinya kini kembali berjanji untuk menjaga senyuman sang pangeran yang begitu memikat hati. Ah… sepertinya Sasuke kita ini kembali jatuh pada pesona si pirang seperti di fic-fic author yang lain. Lalu, apakah dia akan kembali tak diacuhkan oleh Naruto seperti di fic yang lainnya juga?

Entahlah! Author pun tidak tahu juga. *dichidori

"Yah! Dan aku kini juga berjanji, akan berusaha membuatmu tidak pernah kehilangan senyummu lagi, Naruto." Sasuke bicara dalam hati. Ia terus memperhatikan si pirang yang terjun ke dalam sungai mencari ikan untuk mereka makan.

Sasuke menatap langit sore yang kini mulai berubah senja. Melantunkan bait-bait do'a pada sang pencipta agar kebahagiaan mereka tetap terjaga. Sekalipun jalanan yang harus mereka lewati saat ini memang begitu sulit, tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa kan?

"Yah! Semua akan indah pada waktunya…" Sasuke memejamkan mata sambil merentangkan tangannya, menghirup aroma dedaunan sore yang begitu menyengat. Ah… memabukkan. Cinta itu begitu memabukkan.

"Shika, Sakura, bagaimana keadaan Pegasus?" Tanya Ino khawatir. Ia bertanya pada pengawal setianya –Shika- yang sedang mengobati Pegasus peliharaan Ino yang terluka saat mereka melarikan diri dari penjara. Sakura yang juga sedang menyalurkan cakranya karena memang ia merangkap sebagai ahli medis itu mendongak lalu tersenyum.

"Tenanglah Hime, ini hanya luka ringan. Tetapi ia butuh istirahat." Sakura menjelaskan.

Mendengar itu Ino bernapas lega, ia membelai-belai kepala Pegasus yang kini tampak tergolek lemah di bawah pohon beringin. Yah! Mereka memang sedang berada di tengah hutan. Baru saja bertarung melawan para zombie yang membuat mereka ditahan. Beruntunglah mereka kini selamat meskipun tubuh mereka dipenuhi luka, terutama Pegasus, ia yang berusaha menyelamatkan Ino saat hampir diserang membuat dirinya menjadi tameng dan ambruk di belakang Ino.

"Kadang aku berpikir kau manusia… Sai." Ino tersenyum saat melihat gelagat sang kuda putih bersayap yang selalu menemaninya itu. Menganggap sang kuda itu manusia yang jika ia cium akan berubah menjadi seorang pangeran. Ah… dongeng yang manis.

"Jika dia adalah manusia, dia pasti sangat tampan. Mungkin Hime akan jatuh cinta." Sakura tersenyum menggoda. Membuat Ino tersipu malu dan menutupi semburat merona yang menghiasi pipinya. "Dan dia akan jatuh cinta pada kecantikkan dan kebaikan hati Hime." Sakura mengimbuhkan. Membuat wajah Ino semakin merona.

"Dia adalah Pegasus Sakura-chan. Kau terlalu banyak mengkhayal!" tukas Ino. Ia terus membelai-belai kepala Pegasus yang matanya mulai sedikit terbuka. Memantulkan wajah sang hime yang terlihat jelas dari mata hitam sang kuda.

"Aku memang manusia Hime… aku membutuhkan cintamu untuk kembali ke wujudku…" kata Sai. Yang didengar Ino hanya sebagai ringkikan pelan. Ino menatap kudanya khawatir. Pikir Ino kudanya itu pasti sedang kesakitan. Maka Ino menundukkan kepalanya mencium kepala sang kuda.

"Semoga kau cepat sembuh." Kata Ino lemas.

**Tebese!**

**Nah loh. Kalo pada mau ngelempar sandal mendingan Nay kabur aja. Hahaha!**

**Maaf, kalo makin lama cerita yang Nay kasih makin gaje.**

**Boleh minta reviewnya minna? Kalo responnya dikit Nay ganti sama ff Nay yg 2 lagi. Masih Nay simpen gitu loh. Hahaha!**

**Arigatou udah pada baca.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

**Masashi Kishimoto Sensei punya chara, Nay yang punya alur sama karakter, termasuk ide.**

**Rating : T-M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyu, SaiIno**

**Genre: Romance, Adventure**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, alur kecepetan, YAOI, Straight! Yang gak suka YAOI jauh-jauh deh daripada entar kalian muntah**

**NO LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMER!**

**Saran dan kritik dengan bahasa sopan diterima. Yang gak suka and ngeflame itu artinya BUTA GAK BACA OPENING!**

**Stage 2**

Seorang pemuda berambut raven tampak berlari menyusuri labirin tak tentu arah. Ia yang sudah sangat kelelahan tampak terlihat jelas dari langkah kakinya yang sempoyongan. Napasnya berderu cepat berburu dengan degupan jantungnya.

Sakit! Sangat sakit!

Si raven itu memegangi luka bekas gigitan di tengkuknya, meninggalkan tiga koma hitam besar yang menjalarkan panas ke sekujur tubuhnya. Keringat dingin yang mengucur deras dari pelipis dan punggungnya tampak tidak mempengaruhi kecepatan laju larinya. Cakranya sudah hampir habis, dan HP-nya juga hanya tinggal sepuluh.

Itu disebabkan karena sejak tadi ia melawan banyak monster dan pasukan musuh sendirian. Ia yang sudah master level dan menyandang predikat jenderal saja kewalahan, apalagi jika prajurit biasa. Pasti sudah lama mati.

"Orochimaru sialan!" kutuk Sasuke kesal. Sudah digigit disuntik racun lagi. Hal itulah yang dialami Sasuke, membuat suhu tubuhnya semakin memanas karena tidak tahan dengan virus-virus zombie yang mulai menyatu dengan setiap aliran darahnya. Hanya satu orang yang dicari Sasuke saat ini, pangerannya… sosok pirang yang dititipkan raja padanya. Namikaze… Naruto…

"Kau di mana Pangeran?" desah Sasuke cemas.

**Nayrusakyuchi**

.

"Pangeran!" Sasuke membuka matanya, napasnya memburu dan matanya melotot sempurna. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, didapatinya Naruto yang tidur dua meter darinya. Beralas jubahnya sendiri dan berselimut jubahnya Sa-

Eh?

Kenapa Naruto tidak memakai selimut?

Bukan kah tadi Sasuke sudah menyelimuti Naruto dengan jubahnya?

"Sasuke!" panggil seseorang lirih. Sasuke menoleh demi mendapati Chouji yang sedang menatapnya cemas. Di sampingnya Hidan yang berwajah ngantuk tampak memperhatikannya intens. Ia terjaga saat mendengar teriakan Sasuke.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Chouji saat mendapati Sasuke hanya diam. Ia duduk bersila di depan Sasuke lalu memeriksa panas jidat si raven. Si raven yang tengah demam parah hanya diam tak melakukan apa pun. Dalam hatinya ia bernapas lega karena Naruto masih baik-baik saja. Masih aman bersamanya.

"Istirahatlah, Sas! Badanmu demam tinggi!" saran Hidan. Ia kembali berbaring di atas tanah tidak jauh dari api unggun. Udara malam itu memang sedikit menusuk, langit tampak gelap gulita hanya berbekal pencahayaan api buatan. Sudah lama sekali Sasuke tidak melihat bintang atau pun bulan. Dunia yang mulai dikuasai kegelapan kini tampak semakin mencekam.

Ngomong-ngomong. Mungkin kalian tidak tahu kenapa kini pasukan pengawal Naruto bertambah dua orang? Mari kita jelaskan dengan flashback.

FLASHBACK

.

Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya sampai di stage dua, lokasi itu cukup mengerikan karena ada beberapa prajurit Orochimaru yang menjaganya. Gerbang yang akan menghubungan Naruto dan Sasuke ke stage tiga. Setelah yakin akan menghadapi musuhnya, Naruto berjalan di depan menyerang beberapa prajurit paling lemah. Ia menghunuskan rapier (pedang jarum) andalannya membuat beberapa prajurit itu terkapar dan ia sendiri kehilangan beberapa HP-nya.

Sasuke maju menghampiri si penjaga gerbang yang merupakan pasukan terkuat di sana. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang hanya menggunakan Iron lance (tombak kayu) dan musuhnya yang menggunakan pedang.

"Bukan kah seharusnya kau sudah ada di pihak Orochimaru, Sasuke?" penjaga gerbang yang bernama Izumo itu mengernyit. Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam dengan eksrpesi dingin andalannya.

"Biarkan kami lewat, dan kau akan kubiarkan selamat!" perintah Sasuke. Ia yang seorang paladin mengatur kudanya agar tidak bertindak gegabah.

"Cih! Lakukan saja jika kau bisa!" Izumo menyerang Sasuke, menghunuskan pedang tajamnya ke tubuh sang Uchiha muda, Sasuke dengan cepat menghindar dan mengarahkan tombaknya ke jantung Izumo. Hanya dengan dua kali serangan, Izumo kehabisan HP dan menghilang, dan EXP Sasuke sendiri naik ke 10. Hhh… Sasuke masih level 3 saat ini, setelah menjadi paladin cara menaikan levelnya rupanya semakin sulit.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke, Naruto di belakangnya semakin kewalahan menghadapi 3 orang musuhnya. HP Naruto hanya tinggal 10 dan ia kebingungan antara harus meminum vulnary atau lanjut menyerang. Jika meminum vulnary kekuatannya akan pulih, tetapi akan memberikan kesempatan untuk musuh-musuhnya menyerangnya. Tapi jika lanjut menyerang, ia mungkin akan mati jika balik terkena serangan.

Di saat pikirannya sedang sibuk menggalau ria, Naruto tidak menyadari dengan dua orang yang berlari menghampirinya. Lebih tepatnya hanya satu orang berbaju besi yang berlari, dan seorang lainnya prajurit berkuda.

"PANGERAN!" teriak Chouji. Antara senang karena menemukan Naruto masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, dan cemas karena Naruto yang sudah tampak kelelahan kini justru dikepung tiga prajurit edan.

Untungnya Chouji –si baju besi- dan Hidan –prajurit berkuda- sampai di tempat Naruto tepat waktu. Cepat-cepat Chouji menghunuskan tombaknya ke musuhnya yang memegang pedang.

Crash!

Sayangnya ternyata musuhnya itu tidak langsung mati, ia justru berbalik menyerang Chouji yang tidak sempat menghindar. Chouji terpelanting jauh dengan mulutnya yang memuntahkan darah. HP-nya berkurang setengahnya dan raut wajahnya begitu kesakitan.

"Auh…" Chouji memegangi tangan kanannya yang terkena sayatan pedang. Ia kembali berdiri dan berlari menyerang. Tidak rela dikalahkan dengan begitu mudah.

Crash!

Kali ini Chouji menyerangnya sekuat tenaga. Tombaknya itu menembus perut sang prajurit setan membuat ia meraung kesakitan lalu menghilang.

Kini tinggal dua orang lagi yang menjadi lawan mereka. Hidan mengambil alih pertarungan, ia menyerang prajurit yang masih sisa dua itu menggunakan pedangnya.

Trang!

Pedang mereka beradu kuat. Membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya takjub karena kekuatan mereka sepadan. Sementara itu Sasuke yang mulai menyadari Naruto tidak ada di belakangnya kembali ke lokasi semula dan menemukan Chouji yang sudah nampak sangat kelelahan. Tidak jauh dari Chouji Naruto dan Hidan tampak sibuk bertarung berusaha mengalahkan musuh.

Sret!

Arrrghhh! Teriak musuhnya begitu Naruto menyabet kepalanya. Darah itu muncrat ke wajah Naruto sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam sepersekian detik. Hidan yang tidak mau kalah dari sang pangeran yang bisa dibilang baru belajar pedang mengganti pedangnya denga tombak, memutarnya cepat lalu menancapkannya di dada kiri musuhnya. Membuat lawannya itu menjerit lalu menghilang tak berbekas.

"Ini sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto dengan napas memburu. Ia menyeka darah lawannya yang tadi muncrat ke wajahnya, Sasuke membantu Naruto membersihkan darah-darah itu membuat si blonde blushing.

"Yah! Kau hebat Pangeran, kita akan masuk stage tiga sebentar lagi. Tapi…. Sebelumnya kau butuh istirahat dan ini!" Naruto langsung menerimanya saat Sasuke memberinya vulnary, ia menyelipkannya di kain sarung rapiernya sambil senyum lima jari.

"Bukan kah kekuatanku akan pulih sendirinya begitu memasuki gerbang dua?" Naruto nyengir. Membuat Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

"Hhh… kau masih saja keras kepala Naruto!" Sasuke tidak memanggil Naruto dengan kata pangeran lagi, sudah terlanjur kesal pada si pirang yang memang selalu seenaknya sendiri.

Naruto tidak ambil pusing, ia justru senang jika Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sapaan akrab, tidak memperlakukan sebagai seorang pangeran tetapi justru teman dekat.

Karena tidak dapat Naruto pungkiri dalam hati bahwa selama ini ia begitu tertarik pada sang panglima yang sudah diangkatnya menjadi jendral itu. Di mata Naruto Uchiha Sasuke itu sangat-sangat sempurna.

Wajah ganteng? Right!

Kulit putih tanpa cacat? Right!

"Mata kelam rupawan? Of course!

Tinggi tegap dan berotot? I know you can see!

Dan tegas tetapi selalu berusaha menjaga Naruto dengan taruhan nyawa… ahhh! Betapa Naruto tidak perlu meragukan kesetiaan sang Uchiha muda. Yang sudah mengabdikan hidup dan matinya hanya untuknya.

Memikirkan hal itu mendadak Naruto murung.

Tidak!

Sasuke tidak melindunginya untuk Naruto.

Sasuke melindungi Naruto karena tahta Naruto yang sebagai seorang pangeran. Yah! Pangeran yang harus bekerja sama dengan putra mahkota agar bisa menyingkirkan kegelapan yang semakin pekat akibat perbuatan keji Orochimaru.

'Bisa kah kau melindungiku sebagai seseorang yang penting untukmu, Suke? Bukan sebagai Pangeranmu. Tapi…' Naruto mendesah dalam hati. Ia tidak mau terlalu banyak berharap pada sang Uchiha.

Hhh… hidupnya jadi semakin rumit saja.

FLASHBACK OFF

**Nayrusakyuchi**

.

Kyuubi duduk di atas sebuah ranting pohon yang besar. Mendongak menatap bulan purnama yang memancarkan cahaya pucatnya. Tampak memasrahkan diri dipeluk seseorang yang memang ia cintai. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak sang jendral yang begitu tegap dan nyaman untuknya. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas setiap mengingat keadaan kedua adiknya yang mungkin tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kali ini apa yang bisa aku lakukan Itachi?" Tanya Kyuubi ambigu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya kali ini? Mati langkah. Keberadaan kedua adiknya yang terpisah itu membuatnya frustasi. Siapa yang harus ia cari lebih dulu? Naruto atau Ino?

"Percayalah pada mereka. Pak Kun bilang Naruto bersama Sasuke, Sasuke akan menjaganya dengan taruhan nyawa." Itachi mengecup puncak kepala sang putra mahkota. Berusaha menenangkan hati sang pangeran tercinta. Mungkin cintanya memang sedikit lancang, tetapi memangnya apa salahnya? Hanya karena Kyuubi seorang putra mahkota, dan ia yang hanya berasal dari kalangan bangsawan biasa, mereka tidak boleh jatuh cinta?

Lagipula…

Ia tidak memaksa.

Dulu ia hanya menggunakan cara licik.

Dan akhirnya…

Sang putra mahkota sendiri yang menghampirinya…

Menyerahkan tubuh dan cintanya untuk seorang Itachi.

"Bagaimana dengan Ino? Aku takut… dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cara berkelahi." Kyuubi berkata lirih. Tetap menatap bulan yang seolah ikut pucat karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang putra mahkota yang biasanya tampak menawan. Putra mahkota yang mampu menyihir ratusan mata dan membuat mereka terpesona hanya dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Ada Shika, walau malas tapi ia bisa dipercaya, ada Sakura… ahli medis yang juga merangkap sebagai wanita mengerikan yang bisa menghancurkan dunia dengan pukulannya, ada Pegasus yang selalu melakukan apa pun untuk melindungi Hime, ada Sasori yang dengan beberapa bonekanya sanggup meremukkan tulang-tulang orang yang berani menyakiti Hime. Tak perlu ada yang kau takutkan, Kyuu…"

Itachi mulai tidak sopan. Tidak peduli pada pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu tak lama lagi akan menjadi raja. Ia bahkan semakin lancang karena berani menarik dagu sang pangeran kemudian mengecup bibirnya. Menyesap bibir merah tipis yang membuatnya ketergantungan. Itachi terus melumatnya atas-bawah secara bergantian. Meminta secara paksa agar pangerannya itu mau membalas setiap kecupan di bibirnya.

Kyuubi mengikuti permainan Itachi, lidah mereka saling membelit berusaha mendominasi. Tangan Kyuubi mulai melingkar di perut sang Uchiha, menikmati setiap keciprat air ludah karena ciuman panas mereka. Itachi menekan kepala Kyuubi, tangan kasarnya meremas-remas surai orange kemerahan itu lembut, berusaha menekan agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

"Sudah!" Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya. Tatapan matanya tampak layu, bibir kemerahannya sedikit bengkak. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah. "Aku tidak bisa seperti ini, sementara kedua adikku tidak jelas keberadaannya." Imbuhnya lirih.

Itachi terdiam, ia mengerti perasaan Kyuubi, ia sendiri merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa menghibur pemuda tampan yang memiliki lesung di pipi kiri. Astaga! Kenapa kehidupan mereka berubah 180 drajat hanya karena si brengsek Orochimaru?

Itachi tidak pernah melihat senyuman itu lagi… senyuman tulus sang pangeran menawan yang begitu membuatnya terobsesi. Membuat Itachi yang jenius itu bersikap kurang ajar karena sudah melakukan hal yang tidak sopan terhadap sang pangeran. Melihat Kyuubi yang tampak terpuruk, Itachi teringat kejadian yang mereka lewati beberapa tahun silam.

.

FLASHBACK

.

Usia Itachi tujuh tahun, ia adalah seorang pemuda cerdas dari kalangan bangsawan yang saat itu begitu dieluk-elukkan. Bukan hanya karena wajahnya yang tampan, tapi juga karena sikap sopan dan dermawan. Berjasa karena sudah mengungkap kasus korupsi di kerajaan membantu sang ayah, hari itu Itachi mendapat kehormatan menemui sang raja di istana. Tentu raja sangat tertarik untuk melihat sang sulung Uchiha. Oleh karena itu, senin pagi Raja Minato meminta Fugaku, salah satu mentri jaksa tertinggi untuk membawa Itachi menghadap padanya.

"Perkenalkan namamu!" Kata Minato sambil tersenyum tipis. Selesai bersujud memberi hormat, Itachi duduk melipat kaki di hadapan sang raja dengan penuh kesantunan. Ia terus menunduk tidak berani menatap Minato.

"Nama saya Uchiha Itachi yang mulia…" kata Itachi sopan. Membuat Minato berdecak kagum karena anak semuda Itachi begitu menjunjung tinggi tatakrama. Ia melirik putra sulungnya yang duduk di pangkuan ibunya. Putra mahkotanya tampak menatap Itachi dengan sorot mata berbinar. Anak yang masih berusia empat tahun itu begitu tertarik ingin berteman dengan sang Uchiha.

"Kenapa Putra mahkota? Kau ingin berkenalan dengannya?" Tanya Minato. Tanpa ragu anak bersurai orange kemerahan itu mengangguk. Ia antusias mendengar tawaran dari sang ayah.

"Hm!" jawab Kyuubi bersemangat.

"Jawab yang sopan, Prince!" tegur Kushina.

"Iya Ayah… gomen…" Kyuubi membungkuk hormat. Bocah berkulit putih susu itu memasang raut wajah menyesal. Ahh… ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti adat istiadat istana.

"Tidak apa-apa! Hampirilah!" Minato mengangguk mengerti. Kyuubi menoleh menatap kedua orangtuanya bergantian, terus seperti itu untuk beberapa saat. Setelah yakin, ia berbalik dan menghampiri sang sulung Uchiha yang terus menunduk.

"Namaku Namikace Cyuubi… calam kenal." Kyuubi membungkuk sopan. Tingkahnya yang lucu itu membuat seisi istana menahan tawa. Itachi semakin membungkukan tubuhnya lalu kembali memperkenalkan diri.

"Uchiha Itachi, Putra mahkota."

"Belapa uciamu?"

Oh, ternyata Kyuubi kita yang manis itu masih cadel. Ia masih belum bisa mengucapkan huruf 'r' maupun 's' dengan benar.

"Tujuh tahun, yang mulia."

"Maca cih?" kata Kyuubi tidak percaya. Mendengar kalimat tanya begitu tanpa sadar Itachi mendongakan kepalanya menatap sang pangeran yang sedang memasang ekspresi tidak yakin. Untuk sesaat Itachi terpukau. Putra mahkotanya itu terlihat bercahaya.

Kyuubi, si bocah yang sedikit gemuk itu memakai pakaian khas seorang pangeran –yukata- berwarna merah dengan sebuah topi bangsawan yang bertengger di kepalanya. Pipinya chubby dan kedua iris matanya berwarna merah bak permata ruby. Hidungnya mancung sempurna, dan bibirnya yang tipis itu berwarna merah nyaris pekat. Dan pipi kirinya itu memiliki lesung. Ahh… membuat Itachi tanpa sadar meneguk ludah menatap keindahan nyata yang baru pertama kali dilihat kedua matanya.

"Mana mungkin tujuh tahun ada keliputnya?" Kyuubi mengernyit. Membuat Itachi mau tidak mau menahan kesal. Cih! Andai saja bukan pangeran, mungkin Itachi akan menyerang bocah merah di depannya detik itu juga.

Fugaku yang mulai sadar dengan aura suram Itachi segera menghampiri putranya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu putranya seolah ingin berkata 'sabar, Nak!'. Itachi memang sangat sensitive jika sudah ada yang membahas tanda lahirnya, jangankan orang lain. Adiknya saja bisa Itachi bantai dengan mudah.

"Itu tanda lahir Pangeran, bukan keriput!" Fugaku tersenyum manis. Kyuubi hanya membulatkan bibirnya seolah mengerti. Ia kembali menghampiri ibunya lalu bisik-bisik.

Melihat itu Itachi semakin kesal, ia sangat yakin Kyuubi sedang membicarakannya, membicarakan dua tanda lahir di dekat hidungnya yang keberadaannya itu selalu Itachi kutuk setiap waktu. membuat Itachi bersumpah dalam hati, "Setelah besar nanti, aku akan me-rapemu pangeran menyebalkan!" batin Itachi sinting.

Astaga! Masih bocah aja udah mesum. Kasian Kyuubi setelah dewasa. Hiks.

.

Delapan tahun kemudian…

.

Uchiha Itachi, adalah salah satu orang kebanggaan klan Uchiha, dalam usianya yang baru lima belas tahun ia sudah menjadi panglima perang yang begitu makhir mengatur stategi. Itachi berhasil memberantas setiap pemberontakkan yang selama ini selalu merisaukan rakyat. Hal itu rupanya tidak luput dari perhatian sang raja. Akhirnya, Minato memutuskan panglima perang tertinggi itu menjadi pengawal putra mahkota, menjadi orang kepercayaan Kyuubi yang masih awam tentang dunia pemerintahan. Kyuubi yang usianya baru 12 tahun sih tidak pilih-pilih. Ia yang polos sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sulung uchiha itu masih sangat dendam pada Kyuubi yang menyebut tanda lahirnya itu sebagai keriput.

Itachi benar-benar mengerikan, padahal sudah delapan tahun, kok masih dendam sih?

Setelah pertemuan itu, Itachi memang tidak pernah bertemu Kyuubi lagi. Itachi sibuk dengan pendidikkannya, dan Kyuubi sibuk dengan buku-buku tebalnya yang mengungkapkan tugas-tugas seorang pangeran. Hanya… Kyuubi sudah mendengar kabar tentang Itachi yang hampir mencapai double master level. Jujur saja hal itu membuat Kyuubi kagum, tanpa sadar Kyuubi begitu ingin bertemu kembali dengan Itachi.

Sampai hari itu tiba…

Di mana Kyuubi menyesali apa yang pernah diinginkannya…

Di mana Itachi membuktikan sumpah yang pernah diucapkannya.

Selama satu bulan sejak pertemuan mereka, Kyuubi selalu menempel pada Itachi, mengekori ke manapun sang sulung Uchiha pergi, Kyuubi bersikeras meminta bantuan Itachi untuk menaikan levelnya yang masih lima.

"Ayolah Itachi, ajari aku cara menggunakan silver lance yang benar!" Kyuubi merengek . melupakan cara bicara seorang pangeran yang seharusnya, tidak memedulikan Kakashi yang sudah berdehem di belakangnya. Kakashi memang salah satu penasihat Kyuubi yang dipercaya ayahnya. "Keriput!" teriaknya kesal saat Itachi tak menghiraukannya.

"Baiklah! Nanti malam kau datang ke kediamanku, sendirian saja. Maka aku akan memberitahumu cara menaikan levelmu dengan cepat!" Itachi berkata serius. Mendengar pernyataan Itachi Kyuubi mengangguk antusias dengan mata berbinar.

Betapa senangnya ia akan dilatih oleh seorang paladin yang levelnya sudah hampir mencapai dua belas?

Kyuubi buru-buru berbalik diikuti semua pelayan dan pengawalnya, tersenyum senang membuat beberapa pelayannya blushing karena kerupawanan wajah sang putra mahkota.

Tidak menyadari…

Bahwa seseorang yang di belakangnya…

Menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Malam ini! Habis kau pangeran menyebalkan!" gumam Itachi lalu tertawa setan.

**Tebese**

**.**

**.Maaf kali ini Nay gak bales review. Lagi sibuk-sibuk-sibuk banget. Ngetik yang lain juga. Biar gak mandet di chapter 1 semua. Hohohoho**

**Ada typo kah? Nay baca berulang-ulang loh.**

**.**

**.**

**Mau tau kelanjutannya?**

**Review minna. Review pliiis!**

**Kasih Nay support biar Nay semakin semangat buat nulis.**

**Arigatou…**


End file.
